


T  O  Y

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [21]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Hentai, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bullying, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Handjob, Fluff, Forced Ejaculation, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest...Sort of but Not really, Lessons, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Necrophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orphan - Freeform, Post-Death in the Family, Punishment, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, ward of the state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”When I grow up, I want to meet someone like daddy and have my own happily ever after!””Oh honey, I think you mean someone like mommy. Honey…Gee, Gee, Gerard. GERARD!””Huh?”Gerard looked up and saw his teacher staring down at him.”You want to tell the class what was just on your mind that was more important than listening to Robert recite our lessons?”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350904) by Vanilla Series. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving! I wasn't planning on starting anything new, but I saw this hentai last night and I was really intrigued! I think this is going to be a complex one, full of many characters and opportunities and although it will be very dark, there will be some light hearted moments too. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Mama, how did you and daddy meet?”_

_”It was at a dance that I was not supposed to go to.”_

_”Why not?”_

_”Cause I wasn’t refined enough or pretty enough.”_

_”I think you are pretty mama!”_

_”Thank you sweetheart. Anyway, everyone was mean to me and I was about to leave when I met your father. He helped me get through the night.”_

_”And then you got married and lived happily ever after!”_

_His mother laughed._

_”When I grow up, I want to meet someone like daddy and have my own happily ever after!”_

_”Oh honey, I think you mean someone like mommy. Honey…Gee, Gee, Gerard. GERARD!”_

”Huh?”

Gerard looked up and saw his teacher staring down at him.

”You want to tell the class what was just on your mind that was more important than listening to Robert recite our lessons?”

”I…I…”

”It’s not his fault Mrs. Stills.”

”Oh, and why is that Robert?”

”Cause my voice was so perfect that it lulled him into a sense of peace.”

”Is that true Gerard?”

”Yes Ma’am.”

”Very well, because of that, you are not in trouble.”

”Thank you, ma’am.”

Gerard sat back down in his seat. He looked over at his roommate Ray. He had that concerned look in his eyes again. Gerard gave a small smile. He didn’t want Ray to worry about him.

* * *

”How goes Gerard’s lessons?”

”Very well Sir, he is nearly ready.”

”Good, very good. With his help, I will be able to take over the corporation.”

”Yes Sir.”

”Now, finish.”

”Yes Sir.”

The dean groaned as the man went down on him again. He gripped the man’s head and fucked up into his mouth until he was cumming down his throat. All the while he thought of the boy with ebony hair.

*

*

*

Gerard was sitting in a tree relaxing. He was listening to the birds and humming along. He was leaning against the trunk and looking out at the countryside. He had never seen it, only the academy. He wished that he could go out there and make some friends that actually liked him. Well Ray liked him, but Ray liked everyone.

*crack*

Gerard whipped his head around and saw a strange boy behind him.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to hear you sing more and…”

”I have to go.”

Gerard went to jump out of the tree and slipped. He felt himself falling and knew he would at lease fracture his arm on impact. When he landed, he realized he was on something soft. He turned around and saw that the boy had slid under him to brace his fall. Gerard quickly scrambled up.

”Uh…thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

”It was no trouble.”

The boy raised his hand to run it through his hair and Gerard saw he was cut.

”You’re bleeding!”

Gerard dropped to his knees and took the boy’s hand in his. He leaned in and kissed it licking the blood away with his tongue. The boy stared in awe.

”Mama said that when you kiss a cut, it makes it heal 10 times faster.”

The boy looked at Gerard and smiled.

”I’m Anthony.”

”Gerard.”

”Wow, that’s a cool name.”

”Nah, I don’t like it very much. People mispronounce it a lot.”

”I can see that. How about I call you Gee instead?”

”My mama used to call me that.”

Gerard giggled and Anthony smiled.

”Then Gee it is.”

Gerard pulled his handkerchief out and wrapped it around Anthony’s hand.

”Meet me here tomorrow?”

Gerard looked surprised.

”I mean need to wash this and give it back right?”

”Oh! Yes, of course, I will.”

As Gerard and Frank continued to talk they could not have known that they were being watched. Robert hid behind a tree with his fists clenched. How dare that orphan loser talk to him. Robert would make him pay dearly for this misstep.

*

*

*

**Gerard Arthur Way born to Lord and Lady Way. Lord Way passed when Gerard was just an infant and when he was seven his mother passed. Gerard was taken in as a ward of the state and began to live at the Academy. He is a bright and intelligent child with a curiosity that gets him into trouble at times. Although he has this personality, he only has one real friend, Ray Toro his roommate.**

**Gerard is being watched over and carefully groomed by the Dean of Students. Once classes are over, Gerard has special lessons to ready himself for the plans that the Academy has for his future.**


	2. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Do you know why we use roses at funerals Gerard?”
> 
> Gerard shook his head, his eyes filled with fright. Robert was enjoying the feeling of power.
> 
> ”The smell is strong enough to cover the stench of the dead.”
> 
> He sniffed the rose and then leaned in and sniffed Gerard.
> 
> ”You smell like roses all of the time. Does that mean that you are dead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cruel as well as sweet and sad. it is hard to describe it any other Way.

Gerard stared at his notebooks. They were torn up and someone had taken one of his good ink pens and crushed it so that the ink soaked everything. He didn’t understand why someone would do that. He started to clean up the mess.

”Ah there you are Gerard.”

Gerard looked up to see Robert. The boy that picked on him the most.

”I wanted to talk to you for a moment.”

Gerard was about to answer when he noticed that there were two other boys with him. Suddenly Gerard didn’t feel safe.

”I-I have to go, the Head Mistress is expecting me and…”

The boys swooped in and grabbed his arms pinning him to the wall. Gerard cried out and a hand was slapped over his face.

”Oh, well I wouldn’t want to keep you from your…lessons.”

Robert picked up a small slender vase of roses from the desk before walked forward. He stepped right up to Gerard and leaned in.

”Do you know why we use roses at funerals Gerard?”

Gerard shook his head, his eyes filled with fright. Robert was enjoying the feeling of power.

”The smell is strong enough to cover the stench of the dead.”

He sniffed the rose and then leaned in and sniffed Gerard.

”You smell like roses all of the time. Does that mean that you are dead?”

Gerard shook his head. He knew why he smelled like roses. That was when the Head Mistress had in the training room. She had many admirers and they gave her roses to show their love. Gerard knew that the woman was not capable of love though. She was heartless. Robert could make a good Head Master one day. He had the same cold eyes she did. Robert nodded to the boy covering his mouth and he moved his hand.

”Do you know who else uses roses?”

Robert moved the roses to Gerard’s face and caressed his cheek and lips with the petals. Gerard shivered.

”Whores. Whores use them to cover up the stench of the constant sex that they have. No one wants to smell another john when they are fucking someone so they bathe in rose water. Since you are clearly not dead…although with that pale complexion of yours I wonder sometimes, you must be a whore.”

The other boys snickered at Robert’s revelation.

”You must be a good whore too cause the Dean is always spending time with you after classes.”

Robert took the roses out of the vase. He sniffed them again.

”The problem is that whores need to learn their place. They need to understand that there are things that they cannot have…like sweet princes named Anthony.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as Robert turned the roses over and struck him in the face with the thorns. They made several gashes across his face that dripped blood.

”Prince Anthony is mine. I am going to marry him and be ruler of the land and no pathetic smelling whore is going to get in my way.”

Robert struck Gerard again and again in the face till the blood was dripping onto his uniform.

”Oh dear, the whore got some on his uniform, that will never do. Quinn be a dear and strip him.”

”No!”

There was a small struggle, but The third boy had a tight hold of Gerard. Quinn moved in front and flicked open a knife. He cut Gerard’s shirt open and then cut two lines up his slacks making them more like chaps. Gerard was humiliated, even more than during his lessons.

”Oh my, would you look at that. The whore likes to be whipped.”

Gerard sobbed as the lines from the Head Mistress’s lessons were revealed. His chest and thighs were covered with this red lines, some new, some old. It was why he never dressed in front of anyone.

”So your tears are fake then. You liked when I hit you with the thorns. You get off on it.”

Robert reached down and grabbed at Gerard’s crotch.

”Please don’t.”

Robert smirked as he continued to massage it.

”You are pathetic Gerard. Getting hard from being beaten and humiliated. Prince Anthony should know this side of you. Maybe after we are married I will let him have you as a pet to whip and piss on. Bet you like that too. He would never fuck you though. His cock belongs in me only.”

Robert smirked and looked at the vase in his hand. Then his smirk turned into something dangerous.

”I’m sure we could find something else to fuck you with though.”

Gerard’s eyes got wide with terror as Robert turned the vase over spilling out the water. He then licked the outside of it.

”No…oh God no.”

”Strip him and hold him down on his stomach.”

Quinn and the other boy pulled Gerard down and ripped off his pants and underwear. They used their weight to hold him down and force his legs open. Robert slipped between them and with no ceremony pushed the glass vase into Gerard. Gerard screamed then blacked out.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up in pain. He was alone in the classroom. He groaned and tried to sit up. His body felt disgusting. He could still feel the vase inside him and the cum under him from when they forced it against his prostate. He carefully pulled it out shocked and grateful that it did not break. He gathered his tattered uniform up and made his way slowly out of the classroom. He stopped at the gym and showered away the stench of his humiliation. He then put on his uniform and made him way back to his dorm.

*

*

*

The next day Anthony made his way to the spot he met the sweet boy at. He has his handkerchief all clean and folded to return. Anthony sat for quite a while and waited, but he never came.

”Gee…where are you?”

Gerard hid behind a tree and watched with tears in his eyes. He knew that he would never be good enough to be with the Prince. He left quietly as that Anthony would not know he was even there. He walked with his thoughts back to the dorm. As he passed under a window a bucket of dirty mop water was tossed out of it. It landed on Gerard and soaked him.

”Oh dear. I didn’t see you there, sorry.”

There was no remorse in the words of the student that dumped it. Then old roses were thrown at his feet.

”I’m don’t think even roses can cover that stench.”

Robert laughed with everyone else. Ray came running up to Gerard.

”Gee, oh, Gee.”

He pulled out his handkerchief and tried to dry Gerard a little. Gerard just moved forward.

”Thank you Ray, I’m fine.”

Ray watched him go and looked at Robert. Robert tossed his hair and then left.

”Gee.”

*

*

*

”Come here Gerard.”

Gerard walked naked up to the Dean’s desk. He had a collar with a thick chain attached to it.

”Up on the desk and present yourself as you have been taught.”

Gerard climbed on the desk and sat on his knees with them splayed open.

”Very good Gerard. You are a fast learner. In the short time of your lessons, you have grown considerably, but you are not quite ready yet for what I have planned. You must be more open and honest about what you want and what you are.”

The Dean opened a draw and pulled out a small pill from a box of many.

”Open.”

Gerard obeyed and opened his mouth. The Dean slipped the pill in.

”Swallow.”

Gerard did and almost immediately started to feel the effects of the fast acting drug. He started to shudder and sweat as he cock grew hard.

”That’s better. Isn’t it nice when our body is as honest as our mind?”

The Dean stood up and stripped off his robe revealing nothing underneath. Gerard swallowed hard as his mouth watered when he saw his cock.

”You want this don’t you? You want to suck on it…tell me.”

”I…I want to suck on your cock.”

The Dean moved to the side of the desk so that Gerard could reach easier. He presented his cock and Gerard leaned forward to touch it.

”No hands, just your mouth.”

”Yes Sir.”

Gerard leaned forward again and took him in his mouth. The Dean groaned and immediately fisted his hair.

”Such a cock slut. You look forward to this don’t you?”

Gerard didn’t answer, but he moaned at the older man’s words. He felt the man push a hand between his legs and brush his fingers against his opening. He never touched his cock though. This was not about Gerard’s pleasure, but his own. He pressed a finger inside Gerard and Gerard tightened up his lips around his cock. He fucked Gerard with one then two fingers as the boy sucked him off.

”Soon you will be ready to present and then we will be able to take over the corporation, the Academy, and soon the whole city.”

Gerard still didn’t understand the role he played in all this, but he had no time to think cause the Dean was cumming down his throat. He swallowed everything like he was taught.

”Now you will cum just from my fingers.”

The older man started to press against Gerard’s prostate as Gerard continued to suck him. It was pain and pleasure at the same time and it was not long till Gerard let go of is cock crying out as he came all over the desk. The Dean removed his fingers and went to wash them in the sink leaving Gerard to pant and come down.

”You did good Gerard. Now you may get dressed and leave.”

”Yes Sir.”

”Gerard…”

”Sorry Sir, thank you for my lessons.”

”You are welcome Gerard.”

The Dean slipped his robe on and then left the room and unlocking Gerard’s collar. Gerard cleaned himself up in the sink and then got dressed. The corridors were deserted this time of night. All the other students were in their rooms asleep. Gerard made his way back to his dorm. He climbed the stairs slowly looking around. There were noises everywhere and he didn’t like them. Suddenly his hair was grabbed and he screamed.

”What are you doing sneaking around this late?”

Gerard looked up.

”R-R-Robert?”

”Is it true that you were with the Dean?”

Robert pulled Gerard’s hair more when he didn’t answer. Gerard whimpered.

”Makes sense how you managed to stay at this school. I don’t care what a whore like you does with old men, but you will stay away from Anthony…and just to make sure…”

Gerard’s eyes went wide when Robert showed him a pair of scissors. He shook his head and tried to pull away, but Robert was stronger. All around him black wisps fell as Robert cut his hair.

*

*

*

Ray woke up as the sun entered his side of the room. He liked waking up to the morning sun, but Gerard’s shades were always closed along with his curtains. He opened his eyes and rolled over yawning. He looked and saw that Gerard’s bed was empty. He picked up his glasses and slipped them on. With his sight in focus he looked again and gasped. Gerard was sitting on the floor between the beds. He had a sheet wrapped around his body. He hair was butchered and the length was completely gone.

”Gee!”

Ray scrambled out of bed and knelt in front of his best friend. He seemed catatonic, like he didn’t see him. Ray shook his shoulders.

”Gee! Gee!”

Then Gerard focused and turned to him.

”Good morning Ray.”

”Gee, your hair…”

”Oh this? I was getting tired of the length. I looked too much like a girl and I already look like one so…”

”I’m so sorry Gee. So sorry.”

Gerard looked at Ray.

”Why are you sorry?”

”I knew you were being picked on. I knew what kind of a cruel ass Robert could be, but I never…”

Ray pulled Gerard into his arms and hugged him tight.

”I should have been a better friend. I should have protected you.”

Gerard could feel the tears from his roommate on his face. He looked up.

”You couldn’t have protected me and you would have gotten hurt yourself and that would have made me sad.”

Gerard pulled away and looked at Ray touching his cheek and wiping away his tears.

”Don’t cry Ray.”

Gerard smiled and Ray and Ray couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and kissed him. If Gerard was surprised he didn’t act like it. He simple kissed Ray back. What started as two friends kissing turned into something else quickly and soon they were on Gerard’s bed and he and Ray was naked and in each other’s arms exploring.

”Your cock is beautiful Ray.”

”Don’t say it like that.”

Ray blushed and Gerard laughed lightly.

”It’s true. Can I touch it?”

”Please.”

Gerard circled his small hand around it. He could barely get his fist to close. Ray groaned and closed his eyes.

”Am I the first to touch you?”

”Yes Gee and it feels so good.”

”I am happy then. You can touch me too if you want.”

Ray reached down and placed his bigger hand on Gerard’s cock. Gerard’s sighed.

”That feels good too. Let’s feel good together.”

They started to jerk each other off as the kissed and explored their upper bodies with their mouth and tongues. Soon they were both cumming and panting.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Ray. You are my best friend and you always will be.”

Ray smiled and touched Gerard’s hair with his clean hand.

”You know, I could fix this.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, let’s clean up and get dressed first.”

”Okay!”

Gerard smiled at Ray and Ray thought it was the best gift in the world.

*

*

*

”Annnnd done! What do you think Gee?”

Gerard opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Ray had cut away the rough chopped edges that Robert had left and evened out the length.

”I like it!”

”Really?”

”Yes Ray, thank you!”

Gerard leaped up just as Ray put the scissors down. He hugged Ray tightly and kissed him.

”You made me pretty again.”

”Awww Gee, you are always pretty. Beautiful even.”

Gerard smiled and kissed Ray again. The stood there kissing for a bit.

”We need to get to class.”

”Yes.”

Gerard smiled again at Ray and Ray knew from now on he would protect Gerard always.

*

*

*

”Ah Gerard, such a sweet fuck. Love to hear your voice make those little sounds.”

Gerard whimpered and moaned as he pulled at his bonds. The Dean was fucking him hard and hitting his prostate each time. Gerard arched his back to meet each thrust.

”I want you to jerk me off now. Make me cum inside you.”

Gerard was pulled up after his wrists were loosened. He reached down between his legs and started to jerk the older man’s shaft as the tip of his cock remained inside Gerard.

”That’s it. Keep your fists nice and tight and stroke it fast.”

Gerard obeyed and did just that. Soon the Dean was rearing his head back as he came inside the boy. The head popped out and cum splashed on Gerard’s stomach as he continued to jerk the man through his orgasm. The Dean reached up and ran his hands through Gerard’s new shorted haircut. He didn’t like it at first cause it made the boy look more like a boy and that was not what he was trying to do. He was angry and demanded to know what happened, but the boy wouldn’t answer even after being tortured. He would be able to find out easily, but it was a nice way to test the boy. His training was nearly complete. Once he found out who messed with his project though…they would pay dearly.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard was sitting watching the sunrise at the foot of his tree. He had not been here in a while and he missed the peace and quiet.

”There you are.”

Gerard looked up shocked.

”Anthony?”

”I knew if I came here enough times, I would catch you.”

”Oh, I didn’t…I mean I wasn’t…”

Gerard wondered how often the young man came to look for him.

”Well I said that I would return this and I am a man of my word. I am just happy that I got here before you started to climb any trees.”

Gerard looked as the Prince handed him his handkerchief back.

”Thank you.”

He blushed.

”I missed that sweet smile. I was on my way to pick some grapes, would you like to join me?”

”Sure.”

Anthony held out his hand and Gerard took it. They made their way to a vineyard that Gerard didn’t realize was this close to the Academy. Anthony led him to one of the vines. He pulled a bunch of grapes down.

”Let’s see…”

He popped one off and tossed it into the air, it landed in his mouth to Gerard’s delight. He quickly made a face. Gerard looked concerned.

”Here, you try one.”

The sour face that Anthony had made Gerard not want to, but he didn’t want to be rude. He leaned up and pulled a grape off with his teeth.

”It’s good!”

Anthony laughed and Gerard realized he was tricked.

”Hey!”

He swatted at the Prince playfully and then quickly backed off.

”What’s a matter Gee?”

”I shouldn’t have done that. It is wrong to hit royalty.”

Anthony’s smile dropped and he deflated a little.

”You knew?”

”I found out later on.”

”Please don’t take this wrong, but can you forget?”

”Why?”

”Cause everyone acts different when they find out I’m the Prince and then I don’t know if they are being genuine with me.”

”I’ll always be genuine with you.”

”Then call me Frankie.”

”Frankie?”

”Yeah, it’s my middle name and my mom called me that. You remind me of my mom. She always smelled like roses. She said that roses were the flower of royalty. She was wrong though.”

Gerard thought of how Robert had said that roses were for whores and the dead.

”Why was she wrong?”

Anthony set the basket down and then stepped up to the boy. He pushed a small piece of hair back behind his ear.

”cause you are the flower of royalty. My flower, my rose.”

”Frankie.”

”Gee.”

Anthony leaned in a captured Gerard’s lips. They were even soft like the petals of a rose. He pulled the boy in wrapping his arms around his body. Gerard melted like chocolate into his warm embrace.

* * *

The limo drove quickly to its destination. The man inside was reading over the file he was given.

”The Academy is nearly in sight Sir.”

”Good, let’s get this business over with and get back quickly.”

*

*

*

”Gee, I want you to have something.”

Gerard and Anthony had spent the afternoon together in the vineyard. The laughed and ran in the shaded trellises. They lay on the ground and kissed as they fed each other grapes.

”What is it?”

Frank produced a necklace.

”It was my mother’s.”

”Oh I couldn’t…”

”Yes you can Gee, you deserve it.”

Anthony leaned in and placed it around his neck. Gerard picked it up to look at the pendent when he popped open and music began to play.

”Oh!”

There was a picture of a little boy and his mom in it. They were sitting in a garden of roses. Gerard noticed she had dark hair like him.

”Meet me again tomorrow? We can go into the town and have lunch.”

”Yes, I will be here.”

Anthony smiled and leaned down to kiss Gerard.

* * *

”No you can’t! I was told he had no family!”

”Well you were wrong. My Master wants his nephew home where he can have the life that he has always deserved.”

”But…we had plans for…”

The servant smirked.

”We know all about your plans and it looks like you are going to have to find someone else for them.”

The man dropped a check on the desk where the Dean hung his head. Everything he had worked for. All the grooming he did to the boy…gone.

”This will cover any expenses that the Academy had for the boy over the last ten years.”

The Dean picked up the check.

”Now, where is he?”

*

*

*

*knock knock*

”Come in.”

”You wanted to see me Sir?”

”Ah yes Gerard, we have very good news for you.”

Gerard saw the Dean behind his big desk. Next to it there was a man in a butler’s uniform.

”Lord Gerard, I am honored to meet you.”

*

*

*

The next morning Gerard walked with the head butler through the train station. All his belongings were in the baggage area. He carried his sketch book in his hand and clutched at the locket around his neck.

* * *

Anthony was looking at the sky and enjoying the breeze. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to greet his princess.

”Gee, I…”

It wasn’t Gerard though. It was a boy he had never seen.

”Prince Anthony?”

The boy walked up to him and Anthony remembers something.

”You must be Ray! Gee has told me so much about you! Where is he?”

”Anthony…Gerard is…”

* * *

Gerard’s heart is breaking as he finds the private car that his uncle owns. He sits down and looks out the window as the train leaves the station.

”Goodbye Frankie.”

* * *

”Here.”

Ray hands Anthony a letter and then runs away before Anthony can stop him. Anthony is confused, but opens the letter and begins to read it.

_”Frankie…I never wanted to say goodbye to you like this, but I’m afraid I must._

_By the time you read this, I will be on a train. I found out that I have a living relative on my mother’s side. My Uncle, Lord Gabriel Sparota is taking me in. I will never forget the time that we had together and will cherish each memory. I hope that when I meet you again, that I will be a proper member of society that is worthy of you. It is selfish to ask, but would you wait for that day?_

_Yours rose always,_

_Gee.”_


	3. A Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gerard, you disobeyed the rules and for that you are going to be punished.”
> 
> ”But I didn’t do anything wrong!”
> 
> ”You are only making it worse by talking back dear nephew. Now, be a good Toy and take your punishment like your little _boyfriend_ did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So from here on in this fic gets pretty dark. As with my other fics though, don;t be frightened of the tags, they are not alWays what they seem. Also there is a slight mention of bestiality, but nothing is written out, just left to the imagination. Sorry, it was an important plot point in the hentai so i kept it. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard stepped out of the limo.

”It looks even bigger now.”

He was taken back as they drove up the long driveway, how his uncle’s mansion loomed and seemed to block out the sun with its presence.

”Lord Way.”

Gerard saw several servants coming out to greet him. He wasn’t sure what to do so he bowed back.

”No my Lord, you must not do that. You are stationed above them.”

”Oh…sorry.”

Gerard felt like a fool. He did not even know how to greet anyone in this world.

”Follow me please.”

Gerard followed the man that picked him up from the Academy. They walked in to the mansion and Gerard saw a giant staircase. They passed it and went down a long hallway. There was beautiful pieces of art everywhere. As they made their way to the end of the journey, Gerard stopped and gasped. There was a portrait of his mother. She was immortalized on the canvas in bright colors. She looked like a queen. The other works of art paled in comparison to this one. Gerard felt a tear escape his eye.

”My Lord.”

Gerard saw that the man had stopped at the double doors as the end of the corridor.

”Sorry.”

He jogged to catch up. The man opened the door and Gerard saw a large office. At the end in front of a huge picture window was a long wooden desk that reminded him of the Dean’s, but this one was bigger and more ornate. At the desk sat a man that Gerard presumed to be his uncle. He had hair longer than Gerard’s tied back and wore a simple black eye patch. Gerard wondered how he was injured and when. He walked in with the man. The man stopped at the door, but Gerard was propelled forward more to present himself closer to his uncle.

”You look like your mother.”

Gerard was startled to hear how deep the man’s voice was.

”Th-Thank you Uncle Gabriel.”

Gerard stood there as nothing else was said and he was just stared at. It made him even more nervous. He looked down at his feet and the brocade carpet.

”You don’t like being watched do you?”

”I…no Sir, I don’t.”

”Still you stand there and allow it to happen without protest.”

Gerard thought to the lessons at the Academy.

”It was one of the things they taught us.”

”Not _us_ Gerard, just you.”

Gerard finally looked up at the man.

”Sir?”

”We know what kind of lessons you were receiving there.”

Gerard flushed with embarrassment. He was just meeting this man and was probably already branded a whore by him as well.

”Did they tell you what the lessons were for?”

”No Sir.”

”Typical. You were being groomed to be a very powerful instrument for the Dean. He was going to wield you in order to gain immense power…but I have a better use for you.”

Gerard cocked his head slightly.

”You my dear nephew are going to learn how to be a Toy, and when you have your final lesson, you will understand that you have more power than even the King himself.”

”Me Sir, power?”

”Yes my child. You will have men falling at your feet and women begging to be you. However it is a long journey and we may have to undo some of what you learned already.”

”Why is that?”

”Because they were teaching you to be controlled, but I will teach you how to be in control.”

Gerard was unsure about all of this. He did not like the lessons that they taught him, but if they were teaching him wrong, perhaps it would be better here.

* * *

Lindsey quietly came into the door. She looked at Ray and smirked slightly. She got down on her knees and quietly crawled to where the boy was. He was so engrossed in Gabe’s word that he didn’t even notice her. She reached up with practiced hands and started to unbutton his pants.

”Do you think you can handle that Gerard?”

”I think…”

Gerard jumped when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a woman on her knees in front of him. She was clearly a servant because of her dress, but he didn’t understand why. He tried to back away when he was stopped by someone standing behind him. The man, the servant from the train that collected him. When did that happen?

”Is there something wrong Gerard?”

Gerard looked up to see that his uncle was staring at him.

”Yes…No…I…”

Gerard lost everything when the girl went down on him. He whimpered and groaned as he leaned back against the man behind him.

”You will have lessons every day and everyone here is your teacher. You will obey them without question. We are all here for your benefit, do you understand?”

Gerard whimpered again and nodded his head. He was so close already.

”You will not leave the property without my permission. When you do, one of us will be with you at all times.”

This time Gerard moaned. Gabriel smirked.

”Sensitive are we? More Lindsey.”

Gerard felt his knees buckle as the girl…Lindsey, deep throated him. It was too much and Gerard came with a very unmanly squeak. The man behind him held him up as the servant girl took everything from him. When she finished she looked up at him with shining eyes.

”Very tasty Lord Way.”

Gerard cried out realizing what happened and slipped to his knees in embarrassment. The man behind him let him fall. Then to make the situation worse, he felt his body completely let go till he was in a puddle of his own filth.

”Hmmm, we will need to control that reaction.”

Gabriel stood up and walked around his desk. The servant girl stood up.

”You did well.”

”Thank you Lord Saporta.”

”Oh and one more thing Gerard.”

Gerard looked up with tear soaked eyes.

”If you disobey in any form, you _will_ be severely punished.”

The two servants and his uncle walked out of the room. Gerard just sat there on the cold stone floor and cried.

*

*

*

”Over here right?”

”Yeah, that’s the new spot he wants it.”

Brendon ran over to the area that they were putting in the new garden. He looked up and smiled at the bright sunny sky. He loved days like this. He covered his eyes slightly to block out the harmful rays. That’s when he saw the boy. He was looking out a window at the same sky, but he was not smiling like Brendon was.

”Huh, how could anyone be sad on a day like this?”

The other guy caught up to him.

”Hey Spencer, who’s that?”

Spencer looked.

”Oh, that’s Lord Saporta’s nephew. He just arrived here yesterday.”

”Huh.”

”Come on, I want to finish before it gets too hot.”

”Alright coming.”

Brendon took one last look at the sad boy and then ran after Spencer.

* * *

Gerard watched the two men outside working in the garden. It reminded him of Anthony and his grape fields. He felt a tear slip down and wiped it away. This was his life now. He would never see Anthony again.

”Lord Way.”

Gerard turned and saw the servant…Robert, in the doorway.

”They are ready for you.”

Gerard nodded and followed him.

*

*

*

”Is th-this necessary uncle?”

”Are you questioning me?”

Gerard looked at the outfit before him.

”No S-Sir.”

”Then put it on.”

There was nothing to the outfit. It was a tight pair of leather pants, but with no crotch area. He shuddered and then looked around for a place to change.

”What are you waiting for?”

Gerard looked up at his uncle and Robert and Lindsey standing beside him.

”I was looking for a place to…”

”Strip.”

”Here?”

”Gerard…”

Gerard swallowed hard. He started to take his unbutton his shirt.

*

*

*

”Open your eyes and watch her.”

Gerard obeyed and looked down at the servant girl who was removing the hair around his cock and balls.

”Tell her she is doing a good job.”

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the servant shifted with his the head of his cock in her mouth so that she could get to the underside of the shaft.

”Ahhh, y-y-you are doing a-a-a good job.”

The servant stopped and looked up at him.

”Thank you m’Lord.”

The girl finished and then stood up.

”All done m’Lord.”

”Well done, you may leave now.”

She bowed and did so.

”Gerard, I want you to masturbate for us.”

”What?”

There was fear in Gerard’s words, but one look from his uncle and he reached down and began to stroke himself. Being young didn’t help and before he knew it he was biting his lip and tilting his head back cumming in front of everyone. Then he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Lindsey in front of him with a riding crop in her hand. He touched his cheek and winced at the sting of the mark.

”Gerard, that was wrong of you. You did everything for yourself and only yourself just now. A Toy takes pleasure in making other’s happy. You should put on a show for the one you are with, but be mindful too. They will know if you are faking it and will be very cross in their actions towards you.

”Yes Uncle.”

”Good, let’s get on with the rest of the lesson.”

*

*

*

Gerard sat in his bed curled up. His jaw ached from all his lessons. He knew that his uncle was going to continue his academics, but he did not realize that his Toy lessons would be included. Sucking off so many male teachers as he was taught arithmetic, history, and English was not very conventional, but he endured it. Now he lay in his bed hoping to get some sleep and end this horrible day.

”Lord Way.”

Gerard looked up and saw a servant girl at his door. He sighed and crawled out of bed to follow her.

*

*

*

Gerard was sleeping fitfully after his last lesson. It was much into the night and he was quite exhausted. He heard a noise and opened his eyes to see four men hovering over him wearing masks. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. They stripped him quickly a fell upon him using his body for their own gratification. He could feel hands everywhere. Suddenly the hand over his mouth was moved and a cock was shoved into it. Gerard gagged and then realized that this was just another lesson and went with it. He heard the masked man groan above him and he knew he was doing something right. He felt himself being prepped by another and the other two were teasing him all over, but no one touched his cock, which had gotten hard and was leaking. Soon he felt the man that was prepping him push in. Gerard tightened his mouth on the man’s cock as he fought his tears back. He was big and no one had fucked him since the Dean. He tensed up.

”You need to learn to relax Gerard.”

Gerard’s eyes flew open. He turned them to the side and saw his uncle as well as Robert and Lindsey. His uncle was watching him be ganged upon by four men and doing nothing to help.

”Remember your lessons Gerard. Use what you have learned to make these men happy.”

Gerard fought back the tears and did what he was told. He knew it meant things would end sooner. He redoubled his efforts with the man in his mouth. He forced himself to relax his body and then other man slid in easier. Then he reached up for the other two and started to jerk their cocks. The noises that the men were making told Gerard he was doing well. He just prayed it would be all over soon.

*

*

*

The men left and Gabriel looked down at his nephew. He was covered in cum and had it flowing out of him. His breath was labored from his efforts, but all four men were completely satisfied after each having a turn with him.

”Good night Gerard.”

Gabriel left with Robert and Lindsey closing the door.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”What are you looking at Brendon?”

”I just noticed that I have not seen Lord Way recently.”

”I hear he is very busy being groomed by Lord Saporta.”

”Oh…it is a shame, he is so young.”

”Come on Brendon, quit daydreaming about him and help me and you would do best to forget about the boy, it could only lead to trouble for you.”

”Yeah yeah Spencer.”

Brendon caught up with him after taking one more look at the room where he first saw the boy looking out.

* * *

”Where are we going Robert?”

”The Master has asked me to talk you to get fitted for a ceremony outfit.”

”Am I ready to make my debut in society?”

”Not quite yet, but your uncle throws a party once a month and this will be a good bit of practice for your lessons.”

”Oh.”

Gerard watched as the limo rolled into town. He remembered all the shops that he was not allowed to go to when he was at the academy. They stopped at a tailors shop and went inside. Almost immediately he was stripped by the shop workers and measured…everywhere. Robert was watching with a careful eye and giving instructions from his uncle to them. Gerard heard the word velvet and looked up. At that exact moment he something he never would have expected. Walking by the shop was Anthony…with Ray. They were smiling and Ray was laughing as Anthony gestured wildly with his hands. Neither one looked at the shop window. Gerard felt his heart breaking. He should have known that a man like Anthony…a prince would never wait for an orphan, a stray of society like him. Still he could not stop his tears from falling along with his body crumbling to the floor.

”M’Lord?”

”M’Lord are you alright?”

Gerard could hear them, but he could not speak. Robert was watching the boy. He saw the two people walk by and realized one of them was the prince. The other had a uniform on the same as the Academy. Robert didn’t understand how the young Lord knew the Prince, but it was clear that he was found of him. He would share this information with the Master right away.

*

*

*

It was late and Gerard should have been in bed. He tried to sleep, but the image of how happy Anthony looked with Ray was stuck in his head. They looked good together. Happy even and Gerard knew he should be happy that Ray found someone that cares about him. He was a sweet boy and deserved it.

”Are you alright m’Lord?”

Gerard looked up and saw one of the gardeners before him.

”Yes, I am alright…um…”

”Brendon Sir.”

”I’m no Sir, you can call me Gerard.”

Brendon knelt down a bit.

”Beggin’ your pardon…Gerard, but you don’t look alright. We servants know a bit of what you have been going through here and…well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here for you.”

* * *

”Robert…what do you make of this?”

Robert walked to the window next to his master. He looked out and saw the young Lord with one of the outdoor servants.

”I am not sure Sir, but I do not like it. Shall I fetch him?”

”No, let’s see where this goes first.”

”As you wish my Lord.”

* * *

”It’s alright, there there.”

Brendon held the boy as he cried about everything that he had gone through in this last month and his entire life since his mother died.

”I was seven. I didn’t even know what death was, I just knew I was sad. No one explained anything to me either.”

”That is a cruel way to bring up a child.”

Gerard was lying with his head on Brendon’s lap. Brendon was carding his fingers through his hair softly. Gerard sighed, it had been a while since he was this relaxed. He turned to look at the young man.

”Thank you, I think I needed this release.”

Brendon smiled down at him.

”Oh course, anything else I can do to help?”

”No, but I would like to repay your kindness.”

Before Brendon could blink, the young Lord had opened his trousers and taken his cock out. He slipped to his knees and took him in his mouth. Gerard was very good at this and it made Brendon moan. Unfortunately, it had been a long time since anyone other than Brendon had touched him and he came very quickly.

”I’m sorry.”

Gerard looked up at him and smiled.

”Don’t be, I am young too. We learn to control the urges.”

Gerard kept stroking Brendon and it was not long before he was hard again.

”See?”

”Can I…”

Brendon looked away embarrassed, but Gerard seemed to figure it out. He stripped his clothing off enjoying the night breeze on his skin. He then went back down on Brendon as he worked his fingers inside prepping himself.

* * *

”Are you going to let this continue Sir?”

”Let’s see if he has learned anything more with his lessons. Call it a test…with a very high price to pay if he fails.”

* * *

”Ahhhh!”

Brendon held the boy’s hips as he worked himself down around his cock. He made sure that the boy was ready for him before he began to thrust up. After that he got lost in the boy’s heat. Gerard did everything to accommodate him. He was indeed perfect in every way.

”Are you close Gee?”

”Yes Bren, so close.”

”Cum for me then.”

”But I…”

Brendon increased his hand movement and Gerard was spilling over it before he could stop himself.

* * *

“NO!”

Gabriel growled as he watched the scene. The boy would pay for his mistakes.

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted, but happy as he made his way to his room. He could still feel Brendon’s strong arms around him as they kissed and parted ways. He sighed as he opened the door, finally something good had happened to him.

”Nephew, it is late for you to be roaming around.”

Gerard stopped short. He saw his uncle with Robert. There were two vicious looking dogs by his side. They snapped and snarled at him.

”Uncle…I…”

”Your clothing is quite soiled. Were you playing in the garden?”

Gerard knew that his uncle knew everything.

”He was just trying to make me feel better, that’s all! He was nice to me!”

”Oh yes, I saw how _nice_ he was to you.”

There was a smirk on his face and Gerard blushed looking away.

”Gerard, you disobeyed the rules and for that you are going to be punished.”

”But I didn’t do anything wrong!”

”You are only making it worse by talking back dear nephew. Now, be a good Toy and take your punishment like your little _boyfriend_ did.”

Gerard looked wide eyed at Gabriel.

”What did you do to him?”

”He is no concern of yours…anymore.”

The dogs growled at Gerard.

”Now since you missed your evening lessons, we will use this punishment as part of it. These dogs are specially trained to handle the situation. Don’t worry though…they don’t bite.”

Gerard looked with complete fright at the animals.

”No…you can’t…it’s sick…it’s wrong in the eyes of…”

”My eyes are the only ones that matter to you now!”

Gerard collapsed on the floor. Gabriel gave the dogs their command and they attacked.

* * *

”Oh God, it feels so good. I wish you could enjoy it as much as I am Brendon.”

Lindsey looked down at Brendon’s lifeless corpse as she used his cock to fuck herself. He hands were covered in his blood and the knife was sticking up out of his chest. She grabbed it and pushed it in further as she chased her orgasm screaming into the night.


	4. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ladies and gentlemen of the highest society, we present this years crop of candidates to be royalty's Toy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So if anyone is watching the hentai for this, after the next chapter is where we part Ways. I use the episodes as a guideline for a little while and then I go off and create my own story, much like i did with **Bondage Mansion** and **Darling**. So if things start not to make sense soon to the original, I just wanted you guys to know why. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Robert, how is Gerard progressing in his lessons?”

”Quite well Lord Saporta. We are ready for his debut at the party tomorrow.”

”Wonderful. There seems to be a good crop of candidates so we want to make sure that Gerard outshines them all.”

”Of course Lord Saporta.”

Robert bows and then leaves. Gabriel looks out the window at the setting sun. This was going to be a day to remember for Gerard.

*

*

*

**Ladies and gentlemen of the highest society, we present this years crop of candidates to be royalty's Toy.**

A gentle clapping was heard as Gerard and the other candidates bowed. Gerard was surprised to see both boys and girls there, but he guessed that there had to be diversity. Maybe one boy and one girl are chosen. He quickly pushed aside those thoughts as the group broke up and went to join the party. Different candidates were talking to party goers. Some seemed nice, but some made Gerard shiver. He was stopped a few times and spoke politely as he was taught to. Not that Gerard could not be polite anyway, but still there were some things that even he was surprised to find out. Along with his Toy training, he also had etiquette lessons to go with his schooling. He was glad that it was getting to summer now and that the school lessons were ending, but trying to concentrate on studying for finals with a massive object inside him was probably the most difficult thing he had done. At least during Toy lessons, he didn’t have to use his brain. Gerard gave a slight chuckle as to how far he had come on his thought of depravity when he heard a crash. He turned and saw one of his uncle’s servants that he had gotten to know. He walked over.

”Are you alright?”

”Lord Way…yes, I am alright.”

Gerard crouched down and started to help the girl pick up the broken glass.

”You really don’t have to do that my Lord.”

”Nonsense, tell me what troubles you. You do not seem as yourself.”

The girl looked up at him.

”You noticed?”

”Of course I did. Now please tell me what’s wrong?”

”See that girl over there?”

Gerard looked and saw a beautiful blonde.

”That’s my sister. We were separated when we were sold. I haven’t seen her in four years, but I do get letters from her. She is also a candidate to be a Toy.”

Gerard knew that she too was going through the painful and humiliating training that he was.

”Her letters never talk about it, but I can feel the weight of sadness in them. I never knew what she was going through till I saw you going through it.”

Gerard placed the last of the glass on the tray and helped the girl up.

”I’m sure she will do fine and pass this first test. She will make her owner proud.”

”Thank you Lord Way.”

”Please…just call me Gee.”

The girl smiled and then hurried off. It felt good for Gerard to have a friend right now.

**”Alright folks, the testing will now begin.”**

Gerard turned and looked at the announcer. He scanned for his uncle, but he didn’t see anyone, but Robert. He assumed Gabriel was with Lindsey somewhere waiting for the results.

”I will not disappoint you uncle.”

*

*

*

”This one if a waste, he came already.”

”This one too, we barely touched her.”

”These two couldn’t handle the pressure and cracked.”

Gerard heard people talking at the party. He was not chosen yet, but he could hear many of the other candidates failed to please the ones that chose them. Now he understood why his uncle had him service so many at a time. 

”Excuse me are you…”

Gerard turned to see a very handsome man.

”Yes?”

”Your uncle if Lord Saporta correct?”

”Yes he is.”

”I am Lord Schechter.”

”Please to meet you.”

Gerard bowed politely. The lord handed him a glass of wine.

”It is from my own vineyard.”

Gerard took a sip.

”It is very good.”

In the back of his mind he remembered Anthony’s vineyard and how good the grapes tasted.

”Yes is was quite a surprise to hear.”

Gerard picked up a conversation nearby as he took another sip.

”…with the Toro child.”

”I wonder when the engagement will be announced.”

”Well the Prince is of marital age and…”

Gerard froze. Were they talking about Anthony and…Raymond? He had seen them together so…he was a good match too…unlike himself.

”…Way.”

Gerard turned and realized that Lord Schechter was speaking to him.

”I am sorry, I was rudely lost in my thoughts. Please forgive me.”

The young lord smiled.

”That is alright, shall we begin your test than?”

”Yes, please lead the way.”

Gerard put the glass down and took the man arm and was led out of the ball room to one of the many bedrooms. Once there the lord went and sat on the bed and watched as Gerard took off him clothing and set them aside. He then got down on his knees and crawled to the bed.

”Do you have any preferences?”

”N-No, just you can…”

Gerard was surprised. The man was so confident at the party and now he was nervous. Perhaps this was the power that a Toy had. Gerard felt bad for him though. He leaned up on his knees and gently touched his face.

”It’s okay, there is no need to be nervous. I will do whatever you ask of me.”

”I don’t know what I want though.”

”Then allow me to show you what I can do.”

He nodded and Gerard leaned up and kissed him. It was slow and he deliberately did not push. He felt the older man relax and then felt himself being pulled in. Gerard enjoyed the kiss, but he could not help, but compare it to Anthony. He quickly pushed that thought down. This was his life now and he needed to be the best. He broke the kiss and slipped down to the floor again. He opened the young lord’s pants and took his cock out. He licked up the side and swirled his tongue on the head. He heard a groan and smiled a bit. He continued to lavish attention to the shaft and head until it was wet and glistening and the precum began to form at the top. He licked it off tonguing the slit and bit and then took the whole cock in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. He made sure to hollow his cheeks as he was taught and to and breathe through his nose so that he could take the whole shaft to the back of his throat and bury his nose in the pubic hair. He heard groaned and gasps of appreciation. After a bit he pulled off.

”Am I pleasing you?”

Gerard reached up and began to stroke the shaft with his hand.

”Yes so much, but I want to please you to.”

”It is not about me though, it is about your pleasure.”

”Can we not experience it together?”

”As you wish my Lord.”

Gerard stood up and watched as the young man took off his own clothing. He then lay down on the bed and Gerard turned his body and crawled on top of him. He leaned down and took his cock in his mouth and he felt the same happen to him. Gerard steadied his breathing and remembered to hold back his orgasm.

* * *

He was amazed. No matter how much he sucked the Toy’s cock and how close he came to cumming, the Toy never did. Even when he had inserted both his tongue and his fingers inside him to stretch him open. He could feel the boy trembling above him though. He never had that kind of control when he was this age. Now though he was quite close and he didn’t want to cum like this.

”Please stop, I want to be inside you.”

The Toy pulled off and turned around. He moved so that he was hovering over his cock and slowly sunk down. His hands automatically went to the Toy’s hips and gripped them tightly as he pressed his body upwards to meet the thrust downward. They created a perfect rhythm and he marveled at the ivory complected creature riding him. He wanted to truly feel him though so he turned them over so that he could watch his facial expressions as he pressed into him searching for that spot of pleasure. He knew he found it when the Toy cried out and tightened his own grip on his body. He continued to hit the spot till the Toy was a mess below him. By that point he was very close.

”I am going to cum soon.”

”Then I will join you.”

”Do you need me to touch you.”

”No, your pleasure is enough to bring me to an end.”

The Toys words are what sent him over the edge and as promised the Toy finally joined him in his release. He collapsed a top of him panting and gasping for breath. The Toy soothed his hands over his back and kissed his neck whispering into his skin how wonderful he was and how everything felt. Soon though he was cold and he pulled out of the Toy and wrapped himself in the sheets. The Toy got up and headed to bathroom. He cleaned himself up and got dressed. He leaned over him and kissed him softly.

”My name is Brian, may I know yours?”

The Toy smiled at him and kissed him again.

”I have no name. Just cal me Toy candidate #3.”

The Toy rose with elegance off the bed and then exited the room. Brian lay back on the pillows and sighed. He would remember this Toy when it cam time to vote for sure.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”The results have come in from the voting.”

Gerard stood in his uncle’s office with Robert and Lindsey.

”Lord Way had the highest scores among the candidates.”

”Excellent.”

Gerard was happy to hear this. He also heard from the servant that her sister passed as well. He wondered what the second test would be and when.

”Gerard.”

”Yes uncle?”

”Congratulations. You have earned the privilege of actual sleep.”

”Sir?”

”Every night you have been woken up to be taken in your bed since you got here at random. This will happen no more. You may now get a full nights sleep. No one will disturb you.”

”Sir, is that really a good idea?”

Gabriel turned to Robert.

”Now that he has passed the first test, the training should increase.”

Robert kept his voice low, but Gerard could hear the concern and conviction in it.

”I have spoken Robert.”

”But Sir…”

”You are dismissed!”

Everyone jumped when Gabriel spoke. They all left the room. Gerard went back to his and sat on his bed. He was happy that he passed and that he had earned real sleep, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he heard at the party. He knew that Ray did not live too far from his uncle. He remembered passing the summer home on their way here. Surly he could make it there and back in a night? Yes, he could be back before anyone knew he was even gone. Gerard decided that when everyone was asleep he would leave and go talk to Ray and find out what was going on.

*

*

*

It was nearly midnight when Gerard crept out of his room. He made his way to the back entrance near the garden. It would be the easiset to slip out of. Then he would scale the small garden wall and be gone. He was almost to the door when he heard foot steps and froze.

”Gee?”

Gerard turned and sighed in relief. It was the servant girl.

”What are you doing up this late?”

”I…I have to go see my friend Raymond. I have to find out if something I heard at the party was true about him.”

”I see. Well then…I did not see you.”

Gerard smiled at her and hugged her. Then he was gone.


	5. Sudden Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gerard…”
> 
> ”NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN’T JUST GO AROUND KILLING AND HURTING PEOPLE CAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT! SHE WAS AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT WAS KIND TO ME WHEN I WAS KIND TO HER! BRENDON WAS JUST TRYING TO CHEER ME UP AFTER YOU MADE ME FUCKING MISERABLE! NO WONDER MY MOTHER WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think there is only one more chapter to this...maybe two, but we will see. This is where I deviate from the hentai so if you watched it, this will not follow the story anymore. Hope you still like it though! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”How could he!?”

”I’m sorry Sir, but I told you…”

Robert moves to the side as Gabriel throws a vase at him. It hits the wall and shatters.

”Shut the fuck up Bob!”

Now that makes Robert jump. He has not been called that since he was a child. Gabriel crumbles to the desk with is head in his arms.

”Gabe.”

Gabriel looked up.

”He didn’t leave for good. You know that right?”

”Well if he didn’t, then where did he go?”

”I know.”

Lindsey arrived in the doorway with a crying and broken down maid. Gabriel was up quickly and across the room.

”What do you know?”

* * *

”Gee.”

Ray woke up and saw his best friend’s face. He tried to recall last night, or rather early this morning. He had gone for a walk because he had a restless night and found Gerard in the forest not too far from his home. They talked all morning and Ray assured him that it was not his or Anthony’s idea about them getting together and that he still had a firm candle being held for Gerard. Gerard was so relieved that he kissed Ray and well one thing led to another till this moment. Ray knew it was into the afternoon when he awoke. He touched Gerard’s face lightly.

”Wake up sleepy head.”

”Hmmm, oh morning Ray *yawn*”

Ray giggled.

”It’s kind of later than that.”

Gerard looked up at the waning light in the window.

”Oh, so it is.”

”I hope you are feeling better.”

”Much better and I am sorry that I accused you of anything.”

Ray smiled and kissed Gerard.

”I understand completely. Come let’s get up and find food.”

Gerard nodded and slipped from the bed completely naked with no shame. Ray watched him as he got dressed and noted how much he had changed. He was not the shy boy that he once knew only months ago. Ray slipped out and quickly got dressed himself. He could feel Gerard’s eyes on him and it made him blush.

”You seem so different now.”

Gerard looked at Ray and tilted his head a bit.

”Different how?”

”You just seem more confident and…”

Gerard smiled.

”I guess it’s all the Toy lessons.”

”Yes, I heard you were going through them. Are they difficult?”

”They are at times, but I understand that Uncle just wants me to be the best.”

”Still…”

Ray and Gerard made their way to the dining room where there was a mid afternoon feast waiting for them. They ate and laughed as they talked about their times at the Academy and the moments they shared.

”Excuse he Sir, but there is someone at the door for Lord Way.”

Gerard froze.

”Pardon me Lord Toro, but I have come to collect Lord Way. It is time for him to return home and continue his lessons.”

The man’s voice made Ray cringe at how formal it was. There was no emotion at all.

”Of course…”

Gerard said goodbye to Ray and then left. Ray was worried that Gerard was in trouble, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

*

*

*

The car ride was quiet. Robert said nothing to Gerard the entire time. He just gave him his training outfit to change into. Gerard did so without hesitation. When they arrived he was escorted to his Uncle’s office. The door opened and on the floor Gerard saw the maid that had helped him. He ran to her and dropped to his knees. She was still breathing, but it was shallow.

”Gerard.”

Gerard looked up at his Uncle, who was standing with Lindsey. She had a whip in her hand.

”You disobeyed me and betrayed my trust. I gave you a gift and you made a mockery of it. You will be punished for this and…”

”FUCK YOU!”

Gabriel stepped back, as well as the startled servants. No one had ever heard such a voice or such language come from the boy before. When Gerard made eye contact it was filled with such venom and…hate.

”Gerard…”

”NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN’T JUST GO AROUND KILLING AND HURTING PEOPLE CAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT! SHE WAS AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT WAS KIND TO ME WHEN I WAS KIND TO HER! BRENDON WAS JUST TRYING TO CHEER ME UP AFTER YOU MADE ME FUCKING MISERABLE! NO WONDER MY MOTHER WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

”Leave…leave all of you. Take the girl.”

”But my Lord?”

”NOW!”

Robert stepped over to where Gerard was and scooped the girl up.

”Place her in my room and tend her wounds.”

Robert did nothing, but nod. Lindsey followed behind him. Then it was just Gabriel and the boy. The boy stood up with a commanding presence despite his subservient outfit. He challenged Gabriel and Gabriel did not like that. He moved from the desk and walked to the boy. As soon as he was in range he slapped him hard in the face. He expected the boy to go down, but he didn’t. Instead his glare just intensified.

”I broke your rules and that means that you may punish me as you see fit according to the rules of my Toy lessons, but you are not to punish anyone who shows me kindness even if it is eschewed. If you do I will leave and return to the Academy as their Toy candidate. I am sure with what you have taught me, they will have a better chance at winning.”

Gerard defiantly held his head up keeping full eye contact.

”How I see fit? With no protest?”

”Only the usual as I am sure I will be in pain and barely survive the anger and contempt you have for me right now.”

”Fine.”

”I expect the girl to fully recover and I am taking her as my personal servant. Also I want a proper burial and memorial for Brendon.”

”Agreed.”

Gerard stepped back and then got on his knees with his hands behind his back and placed his head down.

”I am ready for my punishment…my Lord.”

Gabriel looked down at the boy who was so defiant a moment ago and was now completely submissive.

”I…I can’t.”

Gabriel walked out of the office. Gerard was confused. He stood up and followed his uncle at a distance. He saw his uncle unlock a door with a rose on it. He heard the door click closed behind him and then stepped up to it. He tried the knob and it turned. Gerard walked in and saw his uncle on the floor on his knees. He closed the door quietly and looked around. His uncle’s bedroom was a shrine to his mother. There were portraits of when she was younger, alone and with him. They were smiling and laughing and looked like the perfect couple.

”You were in love with her.”

”Yes, pathetic isn’t it? I was in love with my own sister. She never knew of course, but it killed me when she was trained to be a Toy. Then instead of completing her training, she met your father at a test party and he married her. After that she was completely unattainable.”

”I never knew.”

”I left to fight in the war after I found out. I didn’t even know that you were born. While at war I got news that she had died and something inside me died. I returned, but not in time for her funeral. I had the body exhumed and preserved in a mausoleum in a glass coffin. I visit her often.”

”I would like to visit her as well.”

”Why did you say she hated me?”

”I don’t know if she actually did. I had never heard of you till the letter. I just wanted to hurt you like you have been hurting me.”

”I never meant to hurt you…God, I am a monster. You should be living in highest society right now and I put you through Toy training to try and…I don’t even know.”

Gerard walked forward and knelt in front of Gabriel. He lifted his head.

”I was angry at first, but I am fine with the lessons now. This has given me many opportunities I might not have had before. I know it sounds strange to say this, but…thank you.”

Gabriel reached up and touched his nephew’s face.

”So beautiful and wise like your mother.”

Gerard gave a shy smile and Gabriel now understood what everyone saw in the boy. Before he realized it he was leaning forward and kissing him. Gerard wasn’t bothered by it at all. He had a feeling this is what his uncle needed. He moved forward till he was in the man’s lap and arms. Gabriel ran his hands through Gerard’s hair making him moan. He worked from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck. Gerard tilted his head back baring his throat. Gabriel licked and sucked it marking the boy. He felt Gerard reach down and grasp him. This made Gabriel moan into his skin. Gerard worked his hand till Gabriel was hard and straining to push through the fabric of his trousers. Gerard gently broke free and stood up. He held a hand out for Gabriel to get up. Gerard led him to the bed. He slowly stripped out of his outfit and sat on the bed. He beckoned Gabriel forward. When Gabriel stepped up to him, he undid his trousers and slipped them down freeing his cock. He then took it fully in his mouth and began to suck on it. Gabriel’s hands found their way into his hair again as he moved the boy’s mouth and fucked it slowly. He didn’t want this to end before he got to feel the boy around his cock. Gerard started to moan around his cock and Gabriel looked down in time to see that the boy had leaned forward to give his access to his body and was fucking himself open with his fingers. The sight was breathtaking and Gabriel had to stop moving his cock for a while to appreciate it. Soon though the ache and want became too much and he pulled his cock out.

”How do you want me?”

”I want to see your face.”

Gerard nodded and lay down on the bed spreading his legs wide. Gabriel moved between them and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly savoring every inch getting engulfed by the tight heat of the boy. Gerard made small noises of discomfort, but never complained. When Gabriel was fully inside he took a moment to relish it. The boy was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and it glistened on his body. He was panting and trying to school his face form the pain. Gabriel reached forward and touched his face gently.

”Open your eyes beautiful and look at me please.”

Gerard obeyed and Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him as he began to slowly thrust his hips. Everything was almost perfect. He could almost feel like it was his sister under him. Gerard looked so much like her. He increased his pace and sought out the special place to make Gerard feel good. When he found it Gerard cried out and Gabriel made sure to hit it every time. He watched as Gerard worked all his lessons to not cum before him. Just that moment was a marvel in itself and it was enough to make Gabriel lose it spilling inside the boy. He reached down and jerked him off till he was cumming in his hand. After that he lay down with his head on the boy’s chest still inside him. Gerard carded his fingers through his hair and whispered how happy he was and how much he loved him. At that moment Gabriel realized that he had to give up the boy. He was no longer his nephew. He knew now that he was the perfect Toy, even surpassing his mother. It would not be long before he belonged to society and not him.

”I love you Gerard.”

”I love you too uncle.”


	6. Discovered Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Your highness, may I present the country’s Toy.”
> 
> The Toy went down on his knees and bowed low. 
> 
> ”Your majesty, it is an honor to be invited to your wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know this was supposed to be the last chapter of this fic, but your truly decided that she needed to remind everyone that she is the Queen of Tease again. *smirk*
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Mail is here.”

”More gifts for Gerard?”

”Of course, he is even more popular than his mother was, but there is also this.”

Robert handed Gabriel a letter with the royal seal on it.

”I’ll bring it myself. Please the other gifts with the rest. He will open when he is more rested.”

”He has been working hard lately.”

”I think this was his fifth party this week.”

”And it is only Wednesday.”

Robert gave a light chuckle and then bowed bringing the gifts to their destination. Gabriel walked out of his office to the court yard entrance. He crossed to the other side of the pond and garden till he came to the new house that he had built for Gerard once it was announced that he would be the Toy. He walked in and greeted the servant girl, Jamia. She had survived everything they did to her and Gerard took her as his personal servant when he earned his place. They had a wonderful relationship, much like Robert was with Gabriel.

”Jamia, is he busy?”

”No My Lord, he is resting in the sunroom.”

”Not in the sun I hope.”

She laughed.

”Of course not, I don’t think I could get him in the sun if I tried. He loves his pale skin too much.”

Gabriel laughed and patted her on the head. He then headed to the sunroom.

* * *

Gerard was exhausted, but happy. The last Lord he was with treated him quite well. No visible marks that he would have to cover up. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had a good life. He was well taken care of and loved by all that he met, but…he could not help, but wonder about the past still. He knew he was being foolish, but…

”Gerard?”

Gerard opened his eyes and looked up.

”Greetings Uncle, what brings you by?”

”The mail arrived.”

”Robert put the gifts in my room?”

”Yes, you may open them at your leisure, but I thought this was important.”

Gerard looked at the letter he was being handed.

”Oh…so I guess it’s time then.”

”it would seem so.”

Gerard took the letter and opened it carefully.

_You are cordially invited to the marriage of Prince Anthony Francis Iero III to Raymond Toro Oritz on…_

”Well, I should prepare then. It is an auspicious occasion for the Toy to be invited.”

”Gerard.”

”Thank you Uncle.”

Gabriel knew he was being dismissed. He kissed Gerard on the head and then walked out. Gerard stood up letting his gauzy robe trail to the floor. Underneath he had nothing else on. He was used to it by now. He reached up and pulled on the cord to summon Jamia.

”Yes Master?”

”I need you to summon the tailor for me. I need an outfit for a special occasion.”

”Yes Master. Master…are you alright?”

”I am fine.”

Jamia said nothing else and left. Gerard took a deep breath. He could do this. He was a Toy after all. This was his life. He thought about who to accompany to the occasion, but decided on his Uncle. It would make it easier to handle rather than someone slobbering over him all night. He is sure that many will try and proposition him while there and that he could make some good contacts from foreign countries. He would turn the situation to his advantage. Anything to keep from falling apart when he sees his face.

”Frankie.”

He wiped the single tear away and then left the room to wait for the tailor to arrive.

*

*

*

”Are you alright Gerard?”

”Yes Uncle I am fine.”

”You don’t look it.”

Gerard turned to Gabriel and gave him a sweet smile.

”I am just a little nervous. High society is one thing, but the royal family is something else.”

”I can understand that.”

Gabriel left it at that, but he knew there was something more that his nephew was not telling him. Still he did not push. They arrived at the front entrance of the royal chapel. Gerard was greeted with reverence by all around him. He smiled and spoke politely taking in all the compliments on his outfit from the Ladies of high society and the remarks of his beauty and grace from the Lords. He played the part he was given beautifully. Gabriel was quite proud. They were given a special seat in the balcony area, not too far from the other royal dignities. The view of the ceremony was perfect. Gerard watch as Anthony waited for Ray to arrive. Ray looked handsome in his suit that was only slightly more feminine than the prince’s. Vows and rings were exchanged, then the kiss, which Gerard envied the most. He watched as they were pronounced and then exited the chapel.

”Shall we?”

Gerard looked up at Gabriel, who was holding his hand out for him.

”You are crying.”

”It’s a wedding Uncle, you are supposed to cry.”

Gerard chuckled light heartedly and allowed himself to be led back down the stairs and out into the day again. The ride was short to the palace where the reception was being held. Once there, he and Gabriel were separated. Everyone flocked to him asking him when he was available for a party or get together. Being the perfect Toy, he pulled a small book out of the top of his stocking and made appointments as they asked. No one touched him or got too close. They all knew his rules and abided by them. Several of them brought dignitaries to him to meet. He bowed graciously and spoke at length to each one giving undivided attention. They were enamored by him and a few said that they wish their country’s Toy was as graceful. He blushed at the compliments. Then it was time for dancing. First the new couple danced. Gerard tried to see, but he was blocked by all the dignitaries still talking to him. When the royal couple was done, they sat back down again and then everyone else was bade to dance. Gerard was asked countless times by many partners and he danced with them all till his feet ached. Still he hoped that he could talk to Anthony or even Ray just once.

* * *

”Are you alright my dear?”

”Oh yes, I am fine.”

Ray smiled at his new husband and then continued to watch the crowd dance. It was a lovely ceremony and he knew that Anthony cared for him very much. They had grown in friendship and then in love over the last year, but Ray could not help still feeling guilty. He had not seen his best friend and the boy he knew was truly in love with the prince since that day over a year ago. It saddened him. He wondered whatever became of Gerard. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

”Your brow seems heavy with worry.”

”I’m just lamenting an old friend.”

Ray knew he could not have invited Gerard though. It would have broken his heart to know that Ray betrayed him and married Anthony. He told Gerard that he was not in love with him and it was true…at the time, but time changes everything. He felt guilty that he had laid with Gerard twice in their short friendship, but was given to the prince as a virgin. He knew he had to say something before his wedding night. It was not right or fair to the Anthony.

”You could have invited them.”

”I suppose, but I have not seen them in over a year so I wouldn’t even know where they were and…”

Laughter rang out in the room as the music quieted for the next dance. Ray’s ear followed it because it sounded familiar. He then used his eyes to locate where it had come from. There was a crowd of men around on person. He could not see the one in the middle, but they all seemed eager for their attention. He leaned over to one of the servants.

”Excuse me.”

”Yes you highness?”

Ray fumbled a bit, he was not used to the title yet.

”Who has commanded such an audience around them?”

Ray pointed to the area. The servant looked over and smiled.

”That is the Toy . He is quite beautiful and charming so it is understandable.”

”Well then, if he is so, we should pay our respects as well.”

Ray jumped at the voice of the prince. He smiled shyly.

”I could not help overheard you. I was curious myself.”

”I shall fetch him at once your highness.”

The servant left and Ray looked at Anthony.

”I heard that the chosen Toy surpassed all of the other candidates.”

Ray smiled back. He remembered that Gerard was in training for…

”No…it couldn’t be.”

Ray began to shake and Anthony looked at him with concern.

”Ray? Ray, what’s wrong?”

Ray said nothing. He clenched his hand to the arms of the chair and willed his thoughts as the crowd parted and then Toy appeared.

”Your highness, may I present the country’s Toy.”

The Toy went down on his knees and bowed low. 

”Your majesty, it is an honor to be invited to your wedding.”

He had long flowing black hair and skin as pale as moon light. His outfit was a many layer sheer robe that showed off his physique elegantly. It was easy to tell he wore nothing under the robe, but he did it with such poise and grace that it was not vulgar, but more like a work of art. He had a head dress on adorned with ribbon and bells that softly chimed when he moved, but not to create a cacophony of noise, instead it was like a song on the breeze. He pushed off the floor with practiced ease and gave a gentle smile that light up his whole face and made all the patrons of the room gasp in awe.

”Gee.”

It was not one voice, but two that spoke the name neither of them had said in a long time. They looked at each other and then at the boy. He looked at them and tears slipped from his golden & green eyes.

”You remembered me.”

Ray was out of his chair and on his knees in front of Gerard hugged him tightly.

”Gee, I’m so sorry. I broke my promise to you. I said…”

”Shhhh, it’s okay Ray, I forgive you.”

Ray pulled away and looked at Gerard. He still saw the youth that he fell in love with that first year of school.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Ray.”

”I want the room cleared now!”

Both Ray and Gerard jumped as the prince called out his orders. They saw that everyone was watching them and they knew they were both in trouble. Ray had just declared he loved another after just being married to the prince and Gerard was guilty of the opposite crime. They watched as everyone left. Gerard had a last glimpse of his Uncle as the doors closed and they were left alone with the prince. Gerard let go of Ray and then turned to meet his fate.

”Is it really you?”

That was not what Gerard expected to hear.

”Your highness?”

”Are you the boy the fell from the tree?”

”Yes your highness.”

”And now you are the Toy?”

Gerard swallowed hard.

”Yes your highness, I am.”

”I see.”

He stood there looking at them. Ray had not released Gerard from his arms even though Gerard had dropped his in submission. It was almost as if Ray was protecting him. He pulled on a cord to call a servant.

”Yes your majesty.”

”I want you to make a royal decree that the Toy will no longer be available to society.”

Gerard started to shake. This was it, he was going to be punished and this time for good.

”Where do you live?”

”O-On the property of Lord Gabriel Saporta…my Uncle your highness.”

”I want you to go to the property and confiscate everything that belongs to the Toy and bring it here.”

Gerard began to cry. Ray did not like this.

”Anthony…please...”

”Quiet, your king and husband is speaking!”

Ray dropped his own head in submission.

”And what is to be done with the Toy your majesty.”

Anthony looked at the two boys huddled together on the floor.

”He will be at my disposal only.”

”Very good your majesty.”

”Ray, rise from the floor. You as well Toy.”

Ray let go of Gerard reluctantly and stood up. Gerard tried to get up, but his legs failed from being filled with fear. Ray finally helped him.

”You will take the Toy to my room.”

The servant walked over and took Gerard’s arm. He looked at Ray on last time and mouthed sorry before he was escorted away.

”Ray, go to your room and wait for me.”

Ray said nothing. He left and watched as the servant walked Gerard into Anthony’s room and left him there closing a d locking the door from the outside. Ray’s room was across from his. He went in and sat down on the bed and cried for his best friend.


	7. Just Like Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”How’s our Toy doing darling?”
> 
> ”I think he’s just about at his peak your highness.”
> 
> Anthony walked up to the Toy and ran his finger down his chest, catching in the bodice he wore.
> 
> ”You look so beautiful in white my dear, but I think a little color is in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun to write and I feel like I made it my own in the end! ^-^
> 
> I have three new stories brewing in the back of my head that i can't wait to start! They are going to be part of a new series that highlights comedy in fics! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Well then we will bid you both a good evening.”

”Yes, thank you for coming.”

Ray bowed to the dignitary as Anthony’s shook his hand. They watched him being escorted out.

”That was nice.”

”It was. Shall we retire?”

”Yes, but first…”

Anthony laughed at how shy Ray got at these moments.

”Yes of course darling, I would not even think about going to sleep before we…”

”Excuse me your highness, but you are wanted for a moment.”

Frank sighed and kissed Ray’s cheek.

”You go on, I will be there shortly.”

Ray sighed and after squeezing his husband’s hand he watched him leave with the servant. Ray left the main parlor and headed upstairs to the East wing of the palace. He moved past Anthony’s room and his as he traveled down the hallway. Finally he stopped at a room with double doors. He pulled the chain that was slipped into his shirt out and used the key hanging from it to unlock the door.

”Good evening.”

The sound that answered Ray was soft whimpers and a faint buzzing noise.

”How are you my beautiful Toy?”

Ray moved to light the candles in the room to slowly unveil what the darkness was hiding. There at the far end of the room was their Toy. He was bound with his hands above his head and a spread bar between his ankles. He was gagged and blindfolded.

”Sorry that we were kept so long, but you know how Lord Benton can talk. Even now he is still detaining Anthony.”

Ray put down the candelabra that he was holding on the table next to Gerard. He stepped up to the bound toy. He reached down and lightly touched his cock, that was trapped in a three tier cock ring. Gerard whimpered at the cool hand on his over heated body. Ray leaned up and whispered in Gerard; ear nibbling on it gently.

”Just a little bit longer baby till Anthony gets here and then we can all play.”

He squeezed the trapped cock and Gerard tried to press into it.

”How’s our Toy doing darling?”

”I think he’s just about at his peak your highness.”

Anthony walked up to the Toy and ran his finger down his chest, catching in the bodice he wore.

”You look so beautiful in white my dear, but I think a little color is in order.”

Anthony picked one of the candles out of the holder and held it over Gerard’s chest. The wax dripped down into his skin and a muffled cry was heard from behind the gag.

”Shhh, we got you.”

Ray whispered in Gerard’s ear and caressed his ass as Frank continued to assault his from with the hot wax. He dropped to his knees and moved from using his hands to his lips and tongue. Gerard shook with pleasure and pain.

”I think tonight I am going to fuck Ray while he teases you and then if you don’t cum, I will fuck you, how does that sound my precious Toy.”

Gerard nodded, tears streaming down his face.

”Darling, strip for me and then get down on your knees.”

”Yes your highness.”

Ray started to remove his clothing and with each piece that hit the floor Gerard whimpered more. Frank was describing everything to him while he moved the vibrator in his ass in and out.

”Ready your highness.”

Anthony smiled as he watched Ray get on his knees in front of Gerard. He reached up and undid the cock rings. Gerard’s swollen cock pulsed with freedom.

”Play with our Toy darling while I prep you.”

Ray nodded and took Gerard’s cock in his mouth as Anthony stripped and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and getting on his knees began to open Ray up. Ray moaned around Gerard’s cock which made him suck harder. Anthony took his time prepping Ray watching his wife torture than Toy. He was beautiful in agony though and very well trained. When he was ready Anthony slicked up his cock and then positioned himself behind Ray. He pushed in slowly feeling every inch of it disappear. He groaned as the heat swallowed him up and he heard Gerard whimpering as Ray sucked harder. Once he was fully in, he fucked him slowly enjoying the motion and watching his cock disappear in to the tight opening. He could see Gerard shaking now. The chains rattled with his movements and Anthony could see the strain on the Toy’s wrists.

”Remember if you cum…”

That’s all he said. He continued to fuck Ray at the pace he wanted to till it became too much for him. Then he grabbed Ray cock and started to jerk him off. It didn’t take long for Ray to spill into his hand. He sucked hard on Gerard’s cock when he came, but still Gerard held off his orgasm. Frank pulled out of Ray and moved up behind Gerard. He pressed the vibrator in once more and then pulled it out. He then pushed his cock in with no warning. Gripping his hips he slammed into the Toy chasing his orgasm. He reached up and undid the gag. It fell from the Toy’s mouth with a gasp.

”Frankie!”

Anthony pulled the Toy’s face to him and kissed him deeply tasting the gloss on his lips to prevent any damage from the gag. Meanwhile Ray was still sucking Gerard’s cock. Now Anthony was swallowing the noises that Gerard had been making.

”You wanna cum my precious Toy?”

”Please Frankie, oh Gods please!”

Anthony felt himself getting close now as he nodded to Ray. Ray reached up and massaged Gerard’s prostate from the outside as Anthony pressed against it from the inside.

”Cum.”

Gerard cried out as he released everything. Ray could only take so much and most of it painted his skin. Seeing this set the Prince off and he came filling the Toy up. Once his orgasm ran through him, Gerard fell limp putting all his weight on his wrists. Ray was up immediately undoing the velvet cuffs that protected his flesh from the pressure.

”Easy there Gee, we got you.”

Anthony pulled out and helped to catch the younger man.

”Get the spread bar Ray.”

Ray opened the cuffs on Gerard’s ankles too.

”Let’s get him to the bed and check for damage.”

Anthony scooped him up and carried Gerard to the bed as Ray cleaned the toys and put them away. Gerard whimpered a little.

”Shhh, rest my love.”

”Frankie.”

Ray returned with a cool cloth. As he cleaned the Toy off, Anthony checked for any marks or abrasions that would need attention.

”He looks good.”

They both climbed into the bed with Gerard as Ray blew out the candles and dropped the cloth.

”Sleep now.”

Gerard cuddled up to them both and did just that.

*

*

*

”Announcing Lord Saporta.”

”Uncle.”

”Gerard.”

The two men embraced.

”It’s so good to see you, come sit, I ordered tea.”

Gerard led Gabriel to the veranda. He was wearing a long flowing robe that was cinched at his waist and Gabriel wondered if there was anything underneath.

”How have you been Gerard?”

Gerard settled in his chair.

”I have been good. How is the new Toy working out?”

Gerard had suggested the sister of the servant girl. She was the next best after Gerard.

”She is doing well and is adored by all, but they do miss you.”

”Well that is something they will have to get over.”

Gabriel looked up and immediately stood.

”Your highness.”

”Stop that Gabriel, this is a family visit.”

The Prince walked in and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

”Afternoon my love, where is Ray?”

”Meeting.”

”Oh, he hates those.”

”Yes, but it comes with the territory of being my wife.”

”I think I am happier being your Toy.”

They held hands as Anthony continued to talk to Gabriel. Gerard looked out at the clear afternoon sky. He never thought that from having the conversation with his mother at five that he would end up in the palace as the royal Toy. He looked over at the man of his dreams and then at the man that started the dream coming true without realizing it. Finally Gerard had his own happily ever after.

”I did it momma. I became just like you.”


End file.
